User talk:Blaff 60
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Red Dead Redemption walkthrough page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew New They should disable editing for unregistered users. Don't you agree? :I don't know about that....maybe the crew can...--Blaff 60 14:49, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ::It's against Wikia policy to disable editing for anonymous users. And anyway, most edits by unregistered users are actually good, and many of them register after making anonymous edits first. Ausir(talk) 21:10, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Templates I created navigational templates for missions. So if you edit a mission page, please add , etc. at the bottom. :) Ausir(talk) 21:10, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Buffalo Rifle Sorry about that, I think we were both trying to add the merge tags at the same time. --Tethran 19:19, May 25, 2010 (UTC) No problem--Blaff 60 19:21, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Blaff im sorry but i dont like dis Blaff guy he seems to be editing everything.....Hey Blaff have you a Ps3 or a X Box? Huh?--Blaff 60 22:46, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Blaff no i dont like u, ur name continously appears for changing articles which is quiet annoying....so which do u hav ps3 or xbox? Preview Hey there. You've been doing some great work recently and I dont mean to take away from that at all, but I've recieved some complaints from other suspicious users. The only peice of criticism I have is that you're not making very good use of the preview feature, and this has been percieved as inflating your edit count. I would strong encourage you in the future to ensure that when making mutliple changes to an article, you use te preview function instead of completing your edits and then return to the edit window. Of course, even the most skilled of editors sometime miss several characters or misspell a word. The mods will be a little more strict about this in the future. That being said, I hope it doesn't discourage yor extremely constructive edits. Carry on! Cheers -- Tiktaalik 23:46, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Blaff VS Tommy V -Challenge- Accept or Decline? Dis is your JOB?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I would edit those pages 4 free.I thought u were an overcrazed fan! I cant believe u get payed for dat.It must be d easied job in d world. Oh and yes i wud hate d administrator even more. in fact, i wud hate him so much dat i wud challenge him to a shootout on Red Dead Redemption online. But since d administrator isn't here,......yes.....i challenge you, Mr Red Dead Redemption Wiki Master 2 a shootout on RDR online. Prove yourself 2 be d greatest, step up, c'mon. Ur job belittles d hard working class, so c'mon, partner, what d ya say? **Ok....so far that even you're a fan or not, you need to help the wiki to improve not just that you challenge a user or so...as I prefer, I don't want a fight, it may cause even more trouble. This is not a boasting challenge my friend, if that RDR online challenge that you said to me and I'll decline for a reason: That challenge may only prove that you're stronger in boasting that helping. Sincerely, but I don't want a fight. I had many conflicts years ago and I'll never want to happen again.--Blaff 60 14:56, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ***This may be a job to edit but for some earnings or something but helping. Sorry, for letting you angry but I'll do my best to just help people and the pages, not to start a fight. Many misunderstood that I am booster but preferably, I am not that person. I'm not for edit here just for achievements but seriously, I'm just HELPING. I've went to many wiki for helping NOT boosting myself to be on the top and boast to everyone.--Blaff 60 14:56, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! Congratulations on reaching 500 edits, that is an impressive feat my friend! Nice work on the horses. Good to see one person tackling a big area like that - brought a lot of consistency. Da Horse Template Hey Blaff - thanks for changing the horse template to mount template. At first I was po'd, but then I realized that the mounts are more inclusive than what I originally thought. Thanks again. Now add it in to every single mount page we've got. :P ShotgunMosquito 23:37, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Help Please Hey Blaff, do you see the way after other people commented on your talk page, their name appears as an orange link. How come mine doesn't appear like that, I can't find a way to get it to appear under my comments ,e.g. I don't see it under my previous comments on your page, so would you mind telling me how to put it there? Please! This is a secret: use [[]] and insert "User:Name" then add the bar after the last letter of your user name then add "Name" like that, which is before "]]". Hey Blaff, guess what, yup, uh huh, I got RDRWikia's No.1 rank to accept my dual challenge. You should've accepted while you had the chance, but as they say, I've got bigger fish to fry ha! User:Name Nice one!--Blaff 60 15:07, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Leaderboard That Lucky Edit badge just put you in first, over KristofferAG :) -- CoD addict 16:29, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't know that one. Cause I'm busy editing, didn't notice that Lucky Edit or som'n.--Blaff 60 16:34, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Holy Crap How did you find all the information to make 500 pages and like 1600 edits man? That must've taken a lotta work.Alddous1031 03:58, July 8, 2010 (UTC)Alddous1031 Blaff, My Man Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but the mission failure condistions in the infobox looks like shit. I'm putting it back into the main body and not in the infobox. I'm begging you, pease don't change it back. I'm serious, design-wise, it looks awful. I'm not trying to start an argument with you, or anything, really, I'm not. I just strongly disagree with the change you made, and not because you changed something I added, but because it really doesn't look good. Hope we're cool. JackFrost23 13:04, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Impressive, most impressive. I am really awed by the amount of work you have done on this wiki. Thank you so much for your tireless effort on behalf of the fans of Red Dead Revolver and Redemption, Rockstar Games, and this Wiki. You are an example I hope I can follow. I don't know how much I can contribute, but I know there are some areas that I can contribute, and I will do so a little each day. Once again, thank you and good job. Anub1tz 17:47, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you, my friend.--Blaff 60 18:14, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Alright, you win... Blaff, I don't know how the fuck adding "mission dialogues" is supposed to help anything and moving walkthroughs but leaving the objectives and failures, or whatever it is you're doing, sounds absolutely retarded. I dunno about anyone else, but it's clear to me that you want to fuck things up that are working just fine. It's also pretty clear to me that you just do not like what I'm doing here which is why you keep nitpicking everything I do. As much as I adore this game and want to contribute to the wiki, I find your changes in large part to be counter-productive. I quit. Have fun making unnecessary changes to the wiki!JackFrost23 23:11, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :Whoa! it's not just I want to put "mission dialogues" for that reason. But for listing all the game scripts under one mission, that's not just for unnecessary changes or something. I only do the right thing, merely to make the wiki better and clear but I don't know what to say...--Blaff 60 11:36, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Dude, this was twice in as many days that you've wanted to drastically manipulate the data I put into the mission pages (a project that will go unfinished, thanks to you). To me it's pretty clear that you saw the info I was adding and decided to give yourself a little project. Y'know, to pad out your achievement score that I know you're so preoccupied with because you're only interested in remaining #1. (Incidentally, I don't give a fuck that I'm #3 or whatever - I was here because I love the game.) ::If I hadn't said anything to you about the REALLY stupid idea of putting failure conditions in the info box, you wouldn't have even sent me the note telling me, not asking me, that you were going to fuck up the mission pages. Otherwise you would've just done it and I would've found out after the fact. Which would've had the same result in pissing me right off. ::Your infobox thing looked absolutely terrible and the fact that you didn't recognize as such right after making your retarded edits makes me worry about the rest of your planned changes. It means you are more interested in having your edits be present and counted than whether or not they actually help or even have good design quality. ::And so we're clear this isn't the first time I've been irritated by you, just the time it finally made me vocal. You've done other shit that I've just let slide because I fucking hate Internet drama and it wasn't worth it to say anything. My two favorites were when you changed the name of a character page I created while I was editing it; and the time when I put something into a page, but made a mistake, and in the couple seconds it took me to correct it, you swooped in and eliminated the entire section I'd just added. There are more incidents, including the aforementioned infobox thing, but these two are special. ::No, you make a lot of unnecessary and stupid edits to things that are just fine the way they are. You make drastic changes without consulting anyone before you do it. Why didn't you think to put your fucking 'mission dialogues' on a separate goddamn page and leave the mission pages alone, jackass? Personally, I think people should get the dialogue from playing the fucking game, but what do I know? ::And I knew you were going to pull this 'I don't know what's going on' bewilderment bullshit, but I've got your number, buddy. ::You're Blaff60, you've got 2 years of 'experience', are #1 in the rankings (because you pad your score with bullshit edits) and you know exactly what you're doing. Right? ::Well, you can ruin the wiki without me. ::And you're lucky the Wikia admins told me that I can't remove my edits... ::Thanks for killing something that I really enjoyed doing, ya fuckin' douchebag. JackFrost23 19:03, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Well, then again, maybe not... I keep having people ask me not to leave, so I guess you'll still have to deal with me. I HIGHLY RECOMMEND THAT YOU LEAVE THE MISSION WALKTHROUGH ARTICLES ALONE AND PLEASE CONSULT ONE OR MORE OF THE REST OF US BEFORE YOU CHANGE THEM BEYOND MINOR EDITS. YOUR IDEA OF SEPARATING THE WALKTHROUGH TEXT OUT OF THE MISSION WALKTHROUGH ARTICLES AND REPLACING THEM WITH MISSION DIALOGUES IS A POOR ONE. AS I'VE STATED, I BELIEVE PLAYERS SHOULD GET THE DIALOGUE FROM PLAYING THE GAME, BUT IF YOU INSIST ON DOING THIS BUSYWORK, I SUGGEST YOU GIVE THE DIALOGUES THEIR OWN PAGES AND LINK THOSE TO THE MISSION WALKTHROUGH ARTICLES. I know I haven't put in as much time as you on Wikia in general, but I really do hope you see I'm right on this point. JackFrost23 19:16, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Apology accepted. Thanks for that. I apologise for flipping out on you. JackFrost23 21:09, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :Welcome--Blaff 60 21:12, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Dialogues I wanted to discuss this with you so you didn't think I was targeting you or something: But I think having the mission dialogues show up first doesn't really flow well with the mission sequence. This is the sequence I'm thinking works best: 1. Mission Prerequisites 2. Mission Objectives 3. Mission Details 4. Mission Dialogues (I think it works here as a progression from the mission details) 5. Failure Conditions 6. New Game Elements Introduced 7. Mission Complete Unlockables By structuring it this way, I hoped that the page design would reveal more about the mission as the reader scrolls down the page - or so they can stop reading early to avoid spoilers. I didn't want to just abruptly change it without consulting you. Also because I didn't want you to think I am just nitpicking. I'm talking purely with design sense here. Cheers! JackFrost23 17:13, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Blaff That really makes the pages look great! Cheers! JackFrost23 17:37, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks.--Blaff 60 17:38, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Link not working You dialogue link on The Sport of Kings, and Liars is not working. I tried adding the comma after kings but it still isn't functioning. Can you fix? Cheers! JackFrost23 17:50, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Category:Crimes Sorry about making the category so suddenly, but it's growing now. If you can think of any additional crimes to be added feel free to add them. Also, I apologize if a similar category page already exists (I don't think so, but who knows) in which case I don't mind if you go right ahead and delete mine.Rocket8808 12:46, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism (in game) I noticed that for the failure conditions that you added for the story missions, you put vandalism. I checked my stats in game to discover that I had 0 counts of vandalism. Do you know how a player would achieve this, and would it give a bounty? Thanks.Rocket8808 19:52, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Ask JackFrost 23, he put the failure conditions. I'm sorry for not answering your question, my friend.--Blaff 60 22:15, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Achievements Hello. I don't edit here, but a user on another wiki I edit made the comment about how your wiki had a "point system", and I was sort of wondering how you went about doing that. Because I have my own wiki, and this seems like a really cool idea that I could implement on there. I know that you may not be an admin, but you had the highest score, so I figured I would ask you first. If you aren't the one to ask, could you direct someone who knows what it involves. I've seen it on another wiki (also referenced by the user mentioned above), but I don't know who to ask there, and this one has a bigger community anyways. Even if you can't help, thanks for at least reading this. A.J. two 02:21, July 19, 2010 (UTC) New Howdy Partner :err...hi??--Blaff 60 17:32, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Safehouse Icons Blaff, This is what I was talking about earlier. You removed the icons because you thought they 'looked messy', but then blew up pics to 300px that at best were only half that size and the resulting, blown-up icon looks terrible. You couldn't see that immediately after having made the change? You should've discussed it with me before ''making the change, not inform me after the fact. That way we can discuss how the page will look before the change is made - or if a change is even necessary. Kinda like how I suggested you move the dialogues down the mission page but didn't change it myself beforehand - look at my above messages to you if you've forgotten. I'm at the San Diego Comic Book Convention for the better part of the week, so I'm not sure how much I'll be around, but feel free to leave messages. Cheers! JackFrost23 16:04, July 21, 2010 (UTC) u r awesome Hey! :) You've made a lot of edits! :O Nice work and congrats on all your achievements! :) See you around! The Cool Bear 11:58, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the admin request help, I was really confused there. Thanks again! --Crowbar, resident grammar ninja 16:20, August 4, 2010 (UTC) No worries...--Blaff 60 16:23, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks... ...for fixing the Exodus in America article. Cheers! - JackFrost23 19:59, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Just to be sure I am, I believe, doing the right thing by deleting the IRL information, correct? As it is stated in the policy. --Crowbar, resident grammar ninja 23:11, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :I take it that deleting the picture is okay, and just leaving a link to the wikipedia article in the base model? ''As a general rule; real-world images fall outside of the scope of the wiki and should never be included in articles. The notable exception of this is relevant photographs directly related to the development of the video-game. And I believe that last part refers to things such as Rockstar employees, like if an employee was holding one of the guns, but not just a picture of the gun itself. --Crowbar, resident grammar ninja 23:20, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Nice Wiki nice wiki you've made, friend, and congrats on all the achievments. Nice Wiki nice wiki you've made, friend, and congrats on all the achievments. Nice Wiki nice wiki you've made friend, and congrats on all the achievments. Hi Hey, this is a nice wiki you've made here. -hope to hear from u soon Mboii97 06:55, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Yeah, I realised, It won't happen again. Thanks for reminding me. Sorry. The Cool Bear 12:44, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Gentlemen, Behold! So it looks like hiding the background data on the character pages has sorta backfired. Here is what Luisa Fortuna's page looks like to the average person looking at the wiki: You see that huge blank space where her background info should be? Other people do, and it's had some interesting results. I cite Luisa's page because someone posted a note in the discussion saying that background for the character was badly needed. So I asked the person if they thought there were no details at all or if the hidden details needed to be expanded. The person responded that they hadn't even realized the information was hidden. This person also reconfirmed my criticism that the spoiler banner looks weird in the middle of the page. Also, I reversed an edit this morning on Alwyn Lloyd where an editor removed the background data entirely. Presumably because it was causing the page layout to be a little screwy. Anyway, because I really like the story for the game, I also do not want to spoil it for others, but I think this experiment did not work. Cheers! - JackFrost23 16:00, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Vandals Wow this wiki has so much vandalism! Matt of the wastes 09:07, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah I know, this unregistered contributors must be eliminated and be disable to avoid this...not just protect one page at a time. Only registered users must edit and do stuff...--Blaff 60 22:09, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to the team! hey there, welcome to the RD wiki team. If you have any questions in which ways we (the admins) warn vandals, and how long blocks generally are, or anything else concerning your newfound rank, please ask me. I'm here to help Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 09:51, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Congrats... ...on the admin status! Always good to have enough admins to keep the wiki running smoothly. -- [[User:CoD addict|'CoD addict']] · (talk) 21:38, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Locking the wiki We'd only lock the wiki if there is/was an extreme surge of vandalism -- that's just not the way wiki works. anyone can edit, except if the page is/has been vandalised a lot,and is locked to registered contributors or just admins. locking the wiki is a temporary last resort, if everything goes to hell. Besides, not all IP's are vandals. Quite a lot have made 1-2 good contributions and no vandalism. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 10:11, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Okay...--Blaff 60 (Chat) 10:12, August 15, 2010 (UTC) possible vandalism hey Blaff, i came on here a few minutes ago and i saw some recently edited stuff so i looked at one of Seth Briars, and well, what I saw was shocking. There was only one sentence and nothing else, and, mind the language it said "an old crusty piece of shit" and i was suprised someone put that there. So i went to another page so i could get some help with throwing knifes and what i saw it before it was ok, but now it only had one picture and few works that just didn't make sense. I noticed the same guy made these edits, a BallsOnChin. I don't know if he deliberately did this or was just a prank, it was wrong in either case. I just wanted to report this to you man so that this can be settled, and this can be the same old wiki it was.